


Supergirls' Girl

by LyrZetara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #Supercorp, F/F, Lera Luthor is back!, Let's hope the 100# episode is good!, Or the one fic where an alien crashes into Lena's balcony with a ring and a porposal, and that alien is not Kara Zor-El, if you do any art I'd love to see it!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyrZetara/pseuds/LyrZetara
Summary: They had faced threats of many kinds and dimensions all while figuring out how to become a family but now their challenge will come from far beyond their stars and it's about to test the fate of one particular member of the newly formed Luthor-El house.Part 3 of my series of fics Supergirl's Girl and Supergirl's Girls. Let's see where this goes!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Normal had never been a word that suited Lena or Kara, not by a long shot. They were destined for far greater things than being ordinary. And after years of fighting it off, they finally embraced it and both stopped trying to have normal lives and welcomed the chaos; after all, being under the House of El and growing as a Luthor could only guarantee one thing… that normality was simply not it for them. And now, not being normal meant that they were finally happy.   
Lena knew this, because if she had kept on trying to have a normal life, she would have never asked Kara Zor-El to move in with her so both could raise their daughter, Lera Zor-El Luthor. The wonderful clone Cadmus had tried to weaponize to take down the Super and that was now one of the mightiest heroes on Earth-38.  
Of course, not being normal on the eye of the public still had some downsides, as they would always be the target of the media, and that week was no exception. 

“In just a few days, the crème of the crème will gather for a special anniversary. The guest list includes Gotham’s billionaire Bruce Wayne and many other celebrities that had RSVP for this once in a lifetime charity dinner with the motive of Lena Luthor’s adopted child’s birthday. That’s right, young heir of L-Corp, Lera Luthor will be celebrating her birthday in a grand fashion. And behind the scenes, making sure everything runs smoothly, the Queen of Media, Cat Grant has been personally running the details for such an occasion. Don’t miss out on all the details in our exclusive, tonight at eigh-”

Lena Luthor turned off the screen on her computer and pushed it across her desk at L-Corp. She sighed as a soft night breeze sneaked into her office. A smile filled her features as two figures walked in. 

“Evening, Miss Luthor” Supergirl smirked endearingly.

“Oh my, to what do I owe the pleasure of such a visit?” she stood up walking towards them.

“Just making sure you are well, ma’am” Lera played along.

“For the fourth night this week?” she raised a brow “people would grow suspicions if not for the technology around my building cloaking your entrances”

“Well, if you could put your research aside at nights we most definitely wouldn’t have to break into your office to take you home” Kara retorted.

Lena laughed breaking the charade to hug the kryptonian tightly “I’m sorry, love. Work has been overwhelming”

Supergirl answered the gesture cuddling her “I will carry you out that balcony again if you don’t take a break right now” she let go still holding her hands.

“You’ve already flew me out of that window three nights in a row. When I fall asleep in this couch it kind of means I was not done with work. My security guards are growing wary of how I enter the building through the main gate but never seem to exit it”

“Too bad, I can’t sleep calmly if you aren’t there; it’s reassuring to have you next to me so I know you are safe”

“It’s true, mom” Lera shrugged her shoulders “Plus, she starts to stress-bake and our kitchen can’t take much more of that. So, are you joining us? Because we all really need to sleep a bit for tomorrow’s photo shoot and the press conference”

“I know, sweetie” Lena said apologetically “I’m sorry we are making such a circus out of your birthday” the CEO started “but the excuse of the media thinking you are adopted is really helping collect funds for the orphanage. And since Bruce has adopted his sons, the alliance between Wayne Industries and L-Corp has gotten stronger; we are going to help a lot of kids”

“It’s fine mom, I’m glad we are doing it. Besides, the gala is being celebrated the day Supergirl pulled me out of the pod, but I consider my anniversary to be the day of my ‘adoption dinner’”

“And that day we’ll do whatever you want. All your friends can come over for a slumber party, Stephanie and Tim included, if Bruce lets them out off the hook for one night”

“Yeah, and Barry already said Wally and Connor will make the dimensional jump”

“That’s great!” Lera smiled brightly but something was kept concealed behind her eyes, a little spark that hid an unspoken request. Both parents could read that much, but none could figure out what was left unsaid. 

A beeping sound cut short the chat as Lena turned around “The simulation ran a successful scenario”

“Which project?” Lera approached seeing the 3D blueprints projected in the middle of the room. 

“Space suit” she answered “The one that can generate its own oxygen, or at least try to turn CO2 back into breathable air”

“Can I test it when it’s ready? I mean, I am half human, I don’t think I can breathe in outer space and if that were the case, I can easily fly back to earth. I am a prime candidate”

“As tempting as that might be, I think I rather test it on a pool, but when it hits production you can be the first to try it, as long as your mom goes with you…and your uncle Clark…and J’onn, and maybe-”

“Hey, thanks for the vote of confidence, there” Kara folded her arms in mocked indignation “anyways, that prototype can wait until tomorrow”

“Supergirl, come in” she heard Alex’s voice in her earpiece. 

“What’s the status?”

“We have a rough alien causing trouble, mind giving us a hand?”

“Send the coordinates” she asked.

“And kiddo” Alex added “you are running today’s mission. Let’s see in action what you’ve learned from your internship at the DEO”

“I’ll make you proud, Aunt”

“I’m already proud” she said earnestly “Kara, that means you are taking orders from your kid, she’ll call the shots and you’ll take the shots”

Lera straighten her back with a sly smile looking at her mother.

“Try to bring me back in one piece, Inah”

“Looks like you are the ones that will be late tonight” Lena teased.

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t going to stay here anyways”

“I’m wounded” she arched a perfect dark brow “go already, Lera has a debut to make, you can tell me all about it at dinner, or breakfast, depending when you are done”

“We still have to talk about your crazy schedules” Kara pointed.

“You save the world out there; I try to fix it from here” 

Kara sighed approaching her to wrap her arms around her one more time “Love you, Lee”

“Love you too” she whispered into her hair “see you at home, promise”

“Goodnight, mom” Lera embraced her as well.

“Night, sweetie. Now go save the world” she kissed the top of her head before watching them disappear through the balcony. Then she turned around ready for round two.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lena opened her eyes finding herself on her apartment, she didn’t recall how she got there, which meant…

“Not again” she grunted under her breath about to curse.

“Yeah, you fell asleep, on your chair no less, which leads me to believe you weren’t planning on passing out” Kara walked by fixing her hero uniform before sitting next to her “Lena, I’m serious, you need to rest”

“I didn’t build an empire by having a curfew”

“I’m aware, but when you built it you were on your own, right now you have others depending on you too, ok? And I’m not saying you have to quit or anything, I’m just suggesting making an adjustment”

Lena rubbed her eyes exhaling heavily, she knew Kara had a point, but at the same time, Lena’s way of helping the world was through her lab “How did last night go?”

“Why don’t you ask Lera? She has been dying to tell you”

Lena’s face lit up recalling that her daughter had leaded her first mission “Breakfast ready?”

“Well, Lera inherited my impatient cooking habit, so, if you want to make an appearance before she burns down the place…”

“Ok, ok. A quick shower first and then I’m going” she chuckled pushing the covers aside.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lera turned the twelfth pancake over ready to make more mix.

“Are we feeding an army?” Lena spoke startling her.

“Mom! You are awake” she abandoned the oven rushing to her at high speed, barely managing to control her strength when she hugged her “It was amazing, it was not only a rough alien, it was a whole organization that tried to take down the city’s power grid to infiltrate weapons, so we assessed the situation, used x-ray vision and then we broke in, but they had a whole warehouse full of kryptonite”

“Do I really want to hear the rest of the story?” Lena frowned concerned.

“But since I am only half kryptonian I had enough strength to fly in, knock down the pillars collapsing the ceiling, which was made out of lead!”

“You basically stored away the kryptonite in a huge lead box?”

“Exactly! After that it was easy to defeat the gang with mom’s help” 

Lena was quite impressed by her performance “You are really lucky she was with you, Kara. I don’t see how you could have solved that one otherwise”

“Probably with a lot of backup and yelling from Alex”

“What did Alex said, sweetie?” she asked knowing how important it was for her the approval of the older Danvers now that she was showing her the ropes of the DEO.

“She was pleased, although the structural damage of the property will certainly duck me some points”

“Pleased? Alex was bragging to the whole squadron about Lera’s success, calling them out for being strategically outmatched by a one year old”

“It’s not a fair comparison since I was engineered and filled with warfare Intel, plus your genetics”

“You had the tools, but how you applied them is completely your merit”

And then the pan burst into flames as the forgotten pancake was turned into ashes. 

“My bad” Lera rushed to turn it off.

“I’ve got it” Kara blew her icy breath calming the flames. 

Lena smiled fondly at the two, not in a million years would she had thought her life would turn so great. But something lingered at the back of her head, an obscure thought she couldn’t quite place, anger or fear perhaps. Something that told her she didn’t deserve to have such happiness, because if so many victims of the Luthor’s last name had been decimated, what gave her the right to feel such bliss? She pushed the dark thought aside as always and reassured herself everything was alright.

“Ok, let’s eat quickly” Kara hurried them “Cat Grant will be waiting us for the photo-shoot and I don’t want to be late”

“It still amazes me she volunteered to plan the party” Lena commented.

“Volunteered? She basically took over the project”

“I can’t complain, she’s been running it smoothly, although she’s getting such a satisfaction of treating you as an assistant again”

“I think she enjoys knowing she’s bossing Supergirl around” Kara slouched. 

“I know the feeling” Lena teased.

“Careful, your Luthor genes are showing” Kara replied mockingly as well.

“Hey, Mom” Lera interrupted.

“Yes?” both turned around 

Lera chuckled “Fair enough, Kryptonian mom”

“Yes, Inah?” 

“Can I stay in base today?”

“No missions?”

“Aunt Alex is showing me the security system of the prison, someday I’ll have to escort criminals there myself, I thought to have a field trip to see the process”

“Well, in our line of work it’s more likely you will have to take them back to the DEO rather than a normal jail”

Lera was about to refute, but bit her lower lip holding her tongue, maybe Kara let that go unnoticed, but Lena saw right through.

“Besides they are moving people this week, it will be a bit chaotic, you are far better just accessing through the net. I can take you next month”

“No need!” she rushed to say “I’ll just watch the live feed from the cameras”

“Ok, then”

Lena gazed upon her daughter until their eyes met, fierce emeralds questioning softer ones. Lera uncomfortably shifted her gaze avoiding a confrontation.

“Anyways, we should hurry to the photo shoot” Kara said shoving a mouthful of pancakes.

“Right”

“Let me quickly put some civil clothes over and we can leave” the Super said, it was a nice change of pace to be able to wear her uniform openly around the apartment. No one ever dropped unannounced in that building, security was adequate and since all the windows were polarized and her entranced were cloaked by L-Corp’s technology, she could simply be both her identities at once. Even better, she could be her true self, the core of her persona, Kara Zor-El.

“Ok, love. Remember that Cat will choose your outfit, so put something easy to change”

“Got it” she leaned into the bar landing a kiss on Lena’s forehead “I brewed some coffee, espresso”

“My hero” Lena replied.

“Give me two minutes and we can go”

“I’ll time you” Lena smirked.

As soon as both Luthors were alone, a weird atmosphere settled, Lera seemed oddly uncomfortable.

“I-um, I’ll go get my glasses” Lera excused herself.

“Is something bothering you, sweetie?”

“No. Not at all. Just…a little overwhelmed with everything about my birthday” Lera said, her tone honest, but her eyes seemed to conceal something else behind them. Maybe so, the half kryptonian could fool Supergirl, but Lena grew up with the Luthors, reading those micro-expressions.

It was not that Lera was lying, worst, she was giving an interpretation of the truth and if Lera really wanted any of her mothers to know, she would openly say it, so it was clear, she was keeping a secret of her own. Considering the Danvers-Luthor’s past, it was so ironically fitting that their kid would too. 

“Ok, sweetie. It won’t be as overwhelming in just a couple of days. If you need to slow down or take a break from being a public figure as a Luthor or a Super you can tell us”

“I know, mom” she nodded honestly easing up again.

“Good” 

Kara dashed back in styling her hair into a ponytail “Ready?”  
______________________________

Cat Grant looked them up and down trying to decide the best angle possible as the three women stood before her.

“I’m thinking having the jewel of the crown in front and both powerful woman behind, like guiding the new light of tomorrow, the heir of the empire” she recited positioning Lera at the front center.

“I don’t get it” an assistant mumbled to the photographer “If the kid is the Luthor’s adopted child why is the reporter here?”

“Miss Grant insisted” the photographer answered coolly, going through the settings of his camera.

“But what does she has to do? She’s a no one, maybe a few published pieces that have caused controversy, but she’s not front cover material. At best she has given good publicity to L-Corp”

Little could they tell that their private conversation was easily overheard by the kryptonians and by the looks they were giving while gazing in that direction it was easy to tell it was an upsetting topic.

“Kara?” Lena mumbled “everything alright?”

She cleared her throat forcing a smile “Yeah, perfect. But, um? Why don’t we try a shot in which I am not there? I mean, the cover is to sponsor Lera’s birthday and L-Corp’s partnership with Wayne Industries to promote the fundraiser for the orphanage, I really have nothing to do with any of that” 

Both Luthors were going to refute rather passionately, but Cat Grant simply raised a hand and tilted her head “No. Not going to do that, Kira” she used the name to annoy her a bit, get her out of her head “You are here because you too are her mother and even if the rest of the world won’t acknowledge that yet, I know it, and I am a mother too and I understand the need of being there for my kids. You have every right to be in this place with them, so, take all that self-pity and under-appreciation and save it for therapy, because that won’t do here. Believe me, in the future you will want to have memories of being involved in their uprising and even though you have plenty of photos as your hero persona, you will rarely have any with just Lera Luthor” she finished looking her steadily in the eye knowing she had gone through her shell.

Kara offered a softer gesture being moved by her words “Thank you Miss Grant” she looked behind her to where the gossip continued “it won’t make it any more understandable to the eye of the public, though”

“Oh, it will, since you made a huge donation to the cause, becoming the guest of honor to the evening” Cat added matter-of-factly leaving the three of them aback.  
“Um, what?”

“Well, a big check was sent on your behalf to support the orphanage. Which fits greatly to the narrative of the reported that sympathizes with the cause because she too lost her biological parents at a young age and was adopted into a new family” she folded her arms neatly before herself with a challenging look.

“You donated on my behalf?”

“I simply sent all the bonuses you earned as my assistant and transferred them into a cause I thought you would approve of” 

“Miss Grant, I don’t know what to say”

“Say you’ll smile in the next picture” she asked lightening the mood “plus, when the truth comes to light in some years it will be a delight to see all the theorist trying to pinpoint all the clues that were so obvious and still they somehow missed”

Kara finally cracked a smile nodding vigorously.

“When the truth comes to light?” Lena repeated with an eyebrow arched up looking at the Media Queen with intrigue and somewhat defiance.

“Please, you can’t hide this forever” she motioned to the three of them “plus, we are not exactly being discrete by hiding in plain sight, so, give it less than a decade when Lera’s features become more of a clear giveaway”

“Comforting thought, being exposed by the similarities”

“I didn’t say you would be exposed” Cat pointed with a sly smile “I’m calling the scoop by the way. When you decide it’s time to reveal it. Share it with the rest of the world”

“That can’t happen, so many would be at risk if we did”

“Just saying it as I see it” Cat smirked “I call for the first interview” she turned around going to the photographer “ok, let’s take it from the top"

“When we decide to share it?” Lena repeated looking at the two of them.

“For now, let’s try to survive the week” Kara chuckled.

“Agreed” Lera said shrugging her shoulders.

“Ok, ladies, show time!” Cat shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up!

Lena’s phone vibrated as a message appeared on her screen under Kara’s name 'R U coming home?' . She hadn’t looked at her phone at all and when she finally glanced at it she could see it was way past working hours, again.

She sighed texting back 'Soon. Wrapping up work' 

She regained her focus, inspecting the prototype of the suit, trying to optimize the energy core. If she couldn’t crack it by the end of the month she was going to make an interdimentional call to Star Labs to see if Cath or Cisco could help her figure it out. But those troubles were about to become minor and maybe if Lena hadn’t had her eyes glued to the microscope she would have noticed the figure that came through her balcony. The sudden breeze gave away a clue but she wasn’t unfamiliar by such arrivals.

“You didn’t have to come pick me up, Kara. I’ll leave by the front door tonight if you don’t terribly mind” she said still concentrated and was not until she heard a loud crash that she looked up finding a collapsed figure “Oh my-!”

“Lena Luthor?” the intruder called clutching to her side. She had a redish skin and a glowing black and green uniform.

“Y-yes, I am Lena Luthor” she answered trying to assess the damage on her side.

“T-they are coming for you-you-you must choose” she spitted out fighting off the pain.

“Who is coming for me? Who are you?”

The alien woman took off her ring making the suit disappear and letting the damage be more noticeable “T-take this, if it’s your will” she pressed it into her palm.

“A-A ring?” she asked confused and panicked by how fast the woman was bleeding out.

“The Corps”

“L-Corp?”

“Gr-Green Lantern Corps” she said looking her into her eyes “They are at risk”

“I-I know Supergirl, she-she can help you and your people” she looked into her pocket for the watch to call her, but the alien woman grabbed her hand to stop her.

“You can’t tell her or anyone, the decision has to be yours” she repeated gravely.

“What does that mean?” Lena asked “who are you?” 

“Soranik” she finally said “my name is Soran…” her eyelids gave away.

“No, no, no, hold on” she quickly pressed the bottom on her watch as she kept the pressure on the side.

Not three seconds later the red and blue blur dashed in “Lena, what’s wron-?”

“You need to help her!” she cut her short “take her to the DEO!”

Kara saw the alien and quickly carried her giving Alex the signal that she was coming in hot.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Come on, hurry up! We have to stop the bleeding!” Alex kept on shouting orders as several agents assisted in the operation while Lena helplessly saw everything from the other side of the glass. Kara approached her silently laying a blanket over her shoulders.

“They are doing the best they can”

“How can Alex even know her anatomy?” Lena whispered too absorbed on the scene in front of her.

“J’onn is guiding her through, apparently she’s from the planet Korugar, so she’s a long way from home, I don’t think there’s another one of her kind here on Earth” 

Kara noticed the way Lena was still looking at the surgery and how she kept on fumbling with her hands, so she gently grabbed one “Hey, how are you? It must have been scary to have a dying alien crash into your balcony”

“Y-yeah, I thought you were the one coming in unannounced. Last time I stay late at work” she tried to joke around the issue but her own laugh fell short.

“Did she said why she was here or what she was looking for? Because by the looks of it she had been on the receiving end of a fight”

‘Against something that is coming after me’ Lena thought uneasily hiding her hand into the pocket of her trench coat to make sure the ring was still there, safe and sound.

“So?” Kara asked.

“What?” Lena shook her head after spacing out.

“Did she mentioned anything?”

“Um? I, she-she said her name was Sora something, um…Soran…Soranik”

“I’ll look into our files, see if she has any records so we might know what happened to her”

“Let me know if something comes up”

“Of course” she kissed her temple “After Alex is done I’ll take a look around the perimeter…meanwhile Lera is at the computer center”

“Thanks, love”  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena walked in slowly finding Lera in her suit, keeping herself busy. That was very much a trait the girl had inherited from her. Trying to block out the rest of the world by doing something, anything, to avoid a topic.

“Hey, sweetie”

She turned around in a jolt recognizing the voice and then rushing to her side “Mom!” she hugged her “are you alright?”

“I am” she kissed the top of her head.

“You are covered in blood”

“Not my own, I might add”

“Yeah, you bleed red” she retorted “was the intruder trying to hurt you?”

“No-I-I don’t think so” she swallowed the knot in her throat “maybe…warn me or us about something, but she passed out before I could make sense of things”

And there it was, the same look Lena had given Lera the day prior was now taking over on the youngest woman’s face, knowing that what Lena had said was not a lie, but an interpretation of the truth. Secrets.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex exhaustedly exited the room after several hours. The others approached.

“The damage was too great but we were able to save her, barely. Next hours will be crucial, we had to induce her into a coma, she won’t be answering any questions. Not even by J’onn’s mind reading capabilities”

“So we know nothing but her name?” Kara asked.

“The wounds clearly show struggle and signs of battle, how she was able to sustain such hits is beyond me, especially since she wasn’t wearing an armor”

Lena bit into her lower lip, that wasn’t completely true, but she couldn’t explain otherwise. For some reason she believed in the woman’s advice when she asked her to not tell anyone, but it could be a trap all the same.

“I’m calling Kal, see if he knows something, maybe someone else got attacked or if there’s another one of her kind near…anything”

“Do that”

“The rest should get some sleep”

Kara approached Lena “Want me to give you a lift home?”

“Thanks but I have to go to L-Corp first” 

“Lena you aren’t seriously about to work” she demanded in a stern voice.

The raven haired woman shook her head “My office’s floor is completely covered in alien blood, I have to secure the scene before anyone can see it”

“Right” Kara sighed “I’ll go with”

“Hey, you just said you need to check the perimeter, it’s fine. I’ll see you at the apartment. Make sure Lera doesn’t stay in base too late, ok?”

“I don’t want you to go on your own”

“You are National City’s hero first”

“But-”

“I’ll come along” interrupted Alex walking towards “We’ll take a government issued car so we can run a few reds”

“You just performed surgery” Lena refuted.

“And now I could really use a drive” she replied “I’ll drive”

“You sure, Alex?” Kara furrowed a brow.

“Yes, it will be a quick stop” she assured “Let’s go, Lee”

“See you at home then” Kara said with little voice.

“Yeah, make sure Lera doesn’t leave on her own”

Kara nodded as they walked to the elevator.

“Thanks for offering” Lena mentioned.

“Well, I agree with Kara, you shouldn’t be on your own” Alex massaged her temples.

“Everything alright?” the youngest Luthor asked the older Danvers.

“It was just a long operation; I hadn’t been that close to a surgery for a while” she rolled her shoulders back “I still can’t explain how she survived all those injuries without any protection”

Lena held her tongue regarding the truth but offered an answer nonetheless “Maybe she lost her armor shortly after being attacked”

Alex hummed “Could be” they reached the basement “You should change clothes first. We want to maintain appearances and your current outfit screams ‘horror movie' ”

Lena took a look at herself really comprehending how those marks were more than mere stains. They were the struggle of life or death of someone else “You are right”

“We must have something lying around, once you are set we can get going”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lena entered L-Corp’s building leaving every security guard completely aback as how their boss was reentering without even leaving in the first place, on the same night, but Lena just flashed a confident smile avoiding any questions as she reached the elevator to go to her office.

Once there she was finally able to take in the scene, the bloodstains on the floor, the scattered papers, how it all made her feel like a vulnerable target. How not only that alien had landed on her balcony, but as how she knew her name beforehand and about Supergirl. 

She knelt down to gather her research papers when she found an object she was sure wasn’t there before. It was glowing bright like kryptonite but it wasn’t anything of the sort, it looked like an old…

“Lantern?” Lena said out loud.

“One of many” came a deep hoarse voice from a dark corner of the room. A red flame was lighted as the huge masculine figure smoked “I’d say she beat me to it, but then again, that wasn’t the real bet” he chuckle before pulling out a huge gun aiming the barrel at her from the distance.

Lena backed away bumping into the table reaching as discreetly as possible for her watch.

“I wouldn’t try to call for the lady in red boots” he snarled “If I wanted you dead, you would already have a whole in your stomach” he walked towards the light revealing his features. His glowing red eyes, his white skin tattooed with black marks running down his face “But then again my buyers wouldn’t pay me” he pulled out a box “This is not the traditional way these babies should be delivered, but on your case the rules have been changed” he opened the box and two dashes rushed towards Lena as she barely caught both in her palm as a reflex. As she opened her fist she found a pair of rings not so different from the green from before, one yellow, another red. The emissary emitted a dry laugh that echoed in the silence of the room “Yeah, they belong to you alright; I just made the express fail-proof delivery. My part is done” he dropped his cigar stepping on it “I guess the green chick in spandex told you the rules, no one is to know you have those” he pointed at the jewerly walking past her taking the watch from her grasp and crashing it with one hand “So don’t let the Kryptonian meddle or I’ll have to take care of her myself” he said not missing the opportunity to severely remark his threat before chuckling darkly “And hey, enjoy the ride. Let it all consume you” he flashed a wicked grin showing his sharp teeth as he reached the balcony to jump off into a space motorcycle.

_________________________________________________________

Lena stood still for what felt like eons. Her breathing shallow, her heart beating so fast it was hard to keep up…it hurt… something inside her was aching, like a premonition of what was to come. Then a ring called her attention, this time from her phone. Lena absently reached for her pocket to answer.

“A-Alex”

“Hey Lena, are you all set securing the scene?”

Lena blinked herself back to reality trying to incorporate, not knowing if the alien man was still within earshot “Ye-yes, I’ll be down in a moment” she hanged up hiding the other two rings with the green one, not knowing what to do with them. She reached for the lantern that was on her desk and noticed the counterparts standing in the shadows where the man had been. She hid away those as well. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena put all the rings on the safety box behind the chronometric picture in her home studio hoping that by storing those away they would leave her thoughts as well. She wasn’t sure if they were made out of kryptonite given that the glow was so alike, so by putting them behind lead she hoped the risk would be minimized. Part of her just wanted to dispose of them but the rational part feared that if they were indeed harmful they would fall on the wrong hands. And apparently a lot had been at stake for her to have them in the first place. She just didn’t know the specifics yet. 

Lena sighed fighting her insides, feeling torn and overwhelmed. So she tiptoed to her daughter’s room finding her asleep while still wearing her full uniform. An astronomy book lying next to her with scattered notes and several other reports from the DEO she had been studying, that image reminded the Luthor so much of her college years. 

Lena carefully grabbed the cover pushing it up to tuck her in. The girl in front of her was shy of a year old even though she looked so much older, but the only thing Lena cared about was that said girl was her child and that was enough to make the world a little bit brighter in its darkest time.

Lena left a silky kiss on Lera’s head before going to the master bedroom ready to disrobe from the DEO clothes Alex had lend her, but her plans fell short as a sweet voice emerged.

“Lena?” Kara asked, her tone drowned with tiredness “I called Alex, she said you-” she cut herself off when she felt the other woman sneak into the covers and wrap her arms around her tightly, not a word spoken “Lena?” Kara asked aback embracing her as well rubbing soothing circles on her back “Hey, are you ok?” she whispered into her hair feeling her body tremble.

“Yes” Lena chocked out a rotten lie “Can you… just hold me please?”

“Of course” Kara urged kissing her forehead and humming softly a kryptonian lullaby for a couple of minutes “What’s wrong?” she tried again, but felt Lena shake her head no nudging deeper under her chin “It’s ok, Lena. Soranik will get better and when she does she can explain to us what happened. It was just by chance she found you, lucky for her. If you hadn’t reacted to help out she would have been a goner”

Lena chocked against her chest repressing a sob “Kara…”

“I’m here” she cooed, full attention on her, but once more Lena evaded, she was so confused by it all, nothing made sense and still the gut feeling was hitting her. Something was wrong.

“I love you” Lena whispered instead cuddling into her arms.

Kara stroke her hair gently “I love you too” she answered knowing there was more to be said, but she wasn’t pressing for answers. For now she knew the Luthor needed her to be there and that was just what she was going to do. Hold her tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been sitting on this idea for a while now, so might as well put this first chapter out and see how it goes now that the hundred episode will be out.  
> I really hope if this is going to be a re-write, that Kara can get to Lena and fix everything!


End file.
